


Remorse

by Olibear5



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Eventual Romance, Multi, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-29
Updated: 2019-04-29
Packaged: 2020-02-09 18:23:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18643582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Olibear5/pseuds/Olibear5
Summary: Roman is a little shaken up by the most recent video, but he has the others on his side.





	Remorse

Roman sat on his bed with the covers over his head. He had been in his room for a few hours so far, just sitting and contemplating. He was clad in a red shirt and some pajamas, never bothering to change after breakfast. He began to think too much. Deceit’s presence in the last video had him perplexed and a tad depressed. Roman really was the “one and lonely” as he put it, his reaction showing how fake he could act.

As more abrasive thoughts filled his head, Roman closed his eyes, banishing the tears that threatened to flow down his face. He pulled at his hair as those dastardly salty droplets fell, biting his lip to keep from whimpering.

‘I'm no prince...I only care about myself..I'm so alone. I hate myself.’ His thoughts paraded through his mind, a triumphant march of self-doubt.

The next noise to come was an opening door as his body started to shake. Three tentative voices spoke up, each one filled with concern. All of them had of name on their minds.

“Roman…?”

Roman froze and opened his eyes, starting at his headboard. He hadn't expected all three of them to come for him, for he knew how annoying he could become. Deceit said it himself…

“Roman, kiddo...what’s the matter?” Patton’s light-hearted and sweet voice quietly floated to his ear. Roman felt Pat’s hand on his shoulder, the warmth and comfort radiating through the covers. His body stopped shaking, but he shrugged the hand off, an immediate feeling of remorse coursing through him. He felt the presence disappear, before it and two more joined in. He realized that they were all sitting around him.

“Hey, Ro, get those covers off will ya? Don't want you to suffocate.” Virgil’s smooth and edged voice cut through the air, the entrancing tone persuading him to reveal himself. 

“As I have experienced from several encounters, hiding emotions has been proven unproductive.” Logan’s cool and deep tone sent chills down his spine. He wanted to be the receiver of Logan's words at every time of day…

NO.

He could not and would not think of a friend that way. He knew better than that.

Roman took the covers and pulled them down further, successfully covering half of his body. The tears returned, a nasty, choked cry ripping from his throat. He heard them gasp softly, a few hands on his back. They were rubbing slowly and gently, coaxing Roman of his tears.

When Roman finally stopped, he started rocking back and forth, the movement calming him further.

“Can you show yourself, please?” Patton’s voice was barely heard, a slight indication that he was about to cry. Roman guiltily hesitated, shutting his eyes tight and tensing up his shoulders before getting the blankets off. He was met with a minute squeal from Patton, instantly being engulfed into a hug. Roman looked away, not wanting to see the friend he previously rejected.

“Roman, please turn to us.” Logan sounded concerned, which was new. He did not think Logan was capable of feeling something towards him, let alone concern. He was always oblivious to any emotion.

Roman hid his face as he moved, hanging his head. He sniffed and rubbed his face, not wanting anyone to see him like this. A pair of hands cajoled his own from his face, Roman refusing to cast a glance at everyone. He heard sighs in frustration, a gentle voice in his ear.

“Can we see our handsome prince? I'll bake some cookies for you...” Roman perked up at that, relaxing his shoulders. At the promise of baked goods, he finally conceded and lifted his head. The faces he saw when he opened his eyes were both relieved and anxious. Roman wiped his eyes and nose, blushing at the not exactly unwanted attention.

“What?” His voice was croaky and a tad sore from crying, his arms coming up to cross over his chest self-consciously. Everyone smiled and touched his arms, even Logan. Roman felt a twinge of need for touch, so he allowed it.

"Do you mind telling us what's up, Princey?" Said prince sighed and looked down, debating on what to say.

"I...I do not deserve you. I am much too s-selfish and unworthy of any praise. It'll only inflate me more." He glanced to Logan, the man averting his gaze. 

"That is absolutely not true, Ro." Patton's eyes were filling with tears again, and not the good kind. Roman realized that he hurt his friend a second time, thus looking down in shame.

"You are far too dramatic." Virgil's small chuckle resonated in the room, the emo wrapping his arms around Roman's waist. At the action, Roman froze, but welcomed the touch. Virgil was always too anxious to show outward affection. Logan was the only one holding onto his arm at this point, and he was thinking way too hard.

"Logan? I-"

"No, I should be the one apologizing. I was oblivious to the fact that you were in emotional pain. I should have noticed from our previous encounters." Logan looked at him with regret, worrying his lip in between his teeth. 

Roman struggled to hide his laugh, breathy and uneven. He couldn't believe the...nonsense playing before his very eyes. Logan, sincerely apologizing? He thought he'd never see the day. Then again, it looked as if he meant it. Roman sighed.

"You don't really mean that. Everyone knows how oblivious you are to emotions in general, how can you apologize for that?" The air was thick with tension, Virgil and Patton letting go and looking to the creative side. Roman missed the touch immediately. He knew he made a mistake. Logan, however, did not seem fazed.

"Please try to comprehend. I...-" Logan cut himself off and huffed, pressing a hand to his chest. "I am aware that your existence is of the utmost importance to me." Roman flushed and raised his eyebrows. Wow, he thought he was dramatic.

"Are you...implying that you like me?" The logical side turned away, pinching the bridge of his nose and rubbing his eyes under his glasses. Patton smiled bright and giggled, clapping his hands. Virgil smirked in satisfaction in finally seeing Logan become embarrassed.

"I do believe that to be the case, Ro." Roman was about to die. Logan just confessed his undying love for him, AND he used a nickname? This brightened him up even further.

"I love you too, Specs." Everyone joined together in a group hug, Logan a little reluctant to do so.

"Alright Virgil, I think we should let the two lovebirds alone. Ro, let me know if you need anything alright?" With that, the other two sides left.

Roman smiled at the logical side, sniffing and wiping his nose with a nearby tissue.

"Do you want to talk? You know, get it out of our system?" Logan nodded and sat Indian style across from the royal.

"Why are you so saddened? It seems you've been like this for a while."

"I just feel so...alone. I have you all, but I need a companion. I need my feelings and problems to be shared, listened to." Roman looked down and played with his hands.

"Hm. I do not fully understand the concept, but I can hopefully provide a worthy source of comfort, if you wish for me to be, that is." Logan, reached forward and put his hand on the other's. Roman looked up to him and smiled, their fingers intertwining.

"I would appreciate that. For now...hold me?"

Without another word, Logan complied.


End file.
